La vie c'est comme
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Il avait toujours voulu, mais n'avait encore jamais pu. A force de détermination, il arrive à son but, la vie s'apprend au fil du temps /modifié 24/11/2009/
1. La vie c'est comme un tour de manège

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention

**Genre** : Yaoi, Hétéro,

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur **Je suis sure que personne ne trouvera où cette idée de fic m'est apparue

* * *

**La vie c'est comme un tour de manège.**

* * *

La guerre est finie, les Gundams, mais surtout les hommes se sont dressés devant Dekim.

La paix allait pouvoir s'installer. Relena reprendre ses activités là où elle avait été interrompue par Marie-Meiya.

Heero a déjà prévenu les autres. Il ne repartirait pas de suite dans l'espace. Il va d'abord former une garde sérieuse pour assurer la protection de Mademoiselle Peacecraft. Une garde qui ne se laisserait pas berner par le premier venu. Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir courir tout le temps à son secours et la sortir de tous les pièges dans lesquels elle tombait les yeux fermés. Quoiqu'il commençait à se demander si elle ne faisait pas exprès d'y tomber pour qu'il accourt, et qu'elle puisse le voir.

Heero ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie quand il aurait fini de former la garde rapprochée. Mais ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il veut pouvoir le faire tranquillement sans être interrompu.

Enfin ce n'est pas le problème actuel. Pour l'instant, il doit retrouver Duo. ils ont prévu de faire quelque chose ensemble, quelque chose qui s'est décidé un peu bizarrement, mais il n'a qu'une parole.

Maxwell et Yuy ont rendez-vous dans une fête foraine qui s'est installée dans le grand parc de Sank pour fêter la paix et le retour sain et sauf de la princesse.

Heero ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a accepté de faire ça. Cependant, il l'avait fait. Duo avait l'air tellement émerveillé par les manèges, les attractions qu'il en parlait tous les soirs dès que les premières notes de musique s'élevaient du grand parc.

_Flash back _

Comme tous les soirs depuis la fin des combats, les cinq jeunes gens se retrouvent dans la suite que Relena leur a offerte. Une chambre pour chacun, et elles donnent toutes dans un immense salon, meublé richement. Deux, trois divans moelleux disposés devant un meuble vidéo, comprenant une TV, un DVD et un home vidéo. Dos à ça, il y a un canapé qui est tourné vers la porte du balcon, une table basse en chêne devant le canapé. Sur le mur de gauche se trouve une immense bibliothèque et un bar offrant toutes les boissons que les jeunes gens pourraient avoir envie de consommer.

Comme chaque fois que la musique s'élève, Maxwell ouvre en grand la double porte-fenêtre pour s'installer sur le balcon, les yeux vers la foire qui est à 600 mètres à vol d'oiseaux.

Quatre et Trowa sont assis sur des sièges de jardin sur la terrasse, ils boivent un thé à la menthe que le blond a commandé aux cuisines.

-« Et ça fait quoi comme impression ? » Demande Duo chaque fois qu'il voit un manège s'élever dans le ciel ou qu'il passe devant l'entrée de la fête foraine.

Quatre a fini par lui dire, ce soir là.

-« Essaie, tu sauras ! »

-« Tu viens avec moi, j'ai pas envie de faire ça tout seul. Regarde, ils sont toujours par deux. » Constate le natté en montrant des couples passer devant eux alors qu'ils sont debout sur le balcon.

-« Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une réunion importante, je dois rentrer absolument. Trowa profite de la navette qui vient me chercher. Je pars dans moins de cinq heures. » Rappelle Winner alors qu'il vérifie les notes que lui a transmises son secrétaire.

Le regard du natté, se pose sur le Chinois qui est assis près du métis sur le fauteuil face au balcon. Chang lit le journal d'aujourd'hui, mais en sentant le regard indigo sur lui, il renifle dédaigneusement, du coup Duo n'a même pas osé poser la question.

Heero a déposé son ordinateur sur la table basse. Il regarde tout ce qu'il y a dessus et supprime ses anciennes missions, tout ce qu'il n'aura plus besoin. J n'est pas réapparu, il ne devrait pas lui transmettre. Il avait décidé de tourner cette page de sa vie une fois pour toute et il commençait par faire table rase du passé.

Maxwell de la balustrade du balcon peut constater qu'il est très occuper. Il reporte son regard vers la foire et laisse s'échapper un soupir à faire plier un chêne.

-« Demande-lui ! » Propose Quatre en quittant le balcon pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Après un nouveau soupir, Duo se jette à l'eau.

-« Heero, tu as dit que tu restais sur Terre. Tu n'as pas de navette à prendre. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? » Demande-t-il sans réel espoir.

Maxwell avait posé la question mais se préparait déjà à la déception, lui donnant l'air d'un gosse puni. Le regard bleu cobalt le sonde mais ne dit rien.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, j'ai compris. Tant pis pour moi. J'irais pas. » Lâche le natté en soupirant avant de reporter son regard sur les manèges qu'il voit au loin.

-« Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est non ? » S'étonne le brun.

-« A cause de l'enthousiasme que tu dégages. » Soupire à nouveau le châtain en tournant un visage triste vers son ami.

-« On ira. » Affirme le métis avant de replonger son visage sur son portable.

-« Tu ne me fais pas une blague. » S'assure Duo des étincelles de bonheur dans le regard.

-« Non »

-« Quand ? » Demande Maxwell en quittant le balcon pour venir se poster devant son ami, la table basse entre eux.

-« Quand les trois autres seront partis ! » Précise Yuy sèchement pour clore la discussion.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Heero ne sait pas pourquoi il a accepté. Duo encore moins pourquoi le brun veut bien venir avec lui. The Perfect Soldier dans un parc d'amusement avec lui, il n'en revient toujours pas. Il est même plus tracassé par cette idée que par la destruction du DeathScythe. S'imaginer dans le parc avec Heero le perturbait tellement qu'il en oubliait la douleur et la tristesse qu'il aurait dû ressentir au moment de se séparer définitivement de son Gundam.

Le Wing n'ayant pas survécu à la libération de Relena. Heero n'est pas au rendez-vous que Quatre a fixé à Trowa et Duo afin qu'ils puissent détruire leurs Gundams. Mais Heero les attend en bas de la colline, dans la jeep chargée des affaires de Winner et Barton de manière à les conduire directement après au port spatial. Winner et Barton reprendront leur vie juste après cette destruction. Ils repartiront dans la même navette. Le blond déposera le brun-roux au cirque avant de se rendre sur L4 pour reprendre en main la société de son père qu'il a laissé un moment à charge d'une de ses sœurs.

Maxwell n'est pas pressé de retourner sur L2. C'est vrai que sa décharge l'attend mais la guerre finie, il y aurait de moins en moins de pièces traînant dans l'espace. Il peut se permettre de traîner encore un jour ou deux sur la Terre.

Pour l'heure, l'Américain aide à remplir la soute de la navette Winner. Wufei ne vient pas comme prévu au départ. Il vient de sonner au blond. Il a rencontré Sally et part avec elle pour se rallier aux Preventers.

Heero a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que Duo quand la navette décolle emportant leurs ex-coéquipiers. C'est vrai que le natté a envie de découvrir les sensations que peuvent procurer toutes ses attractions. Mais partager ça avec Yuy, lui qui n'a jamais l'air de s'amuser, on ne peut pas dire qu'il se préparait à une partie de plaisir.

Arrivé devant la foire, Duo hésite.

-« Tu es sûr de vouloir ? » Elève la voix Maxwell, pour couvrir la cacophonie des musiques des manèges.

-« Pourquoi tu ne veux plus ? » S'étonne le brun surtout avec tout ce qu'il avait rabâché les oreilles des autres pendant la semaine qui avait suivi la fin du putsch.

-« Si j'ai envie de savoir mais toi ? » Interroge le natté.

Ce dernier a l'impression d'imposer une vraie corvée à son ami, il finit par regretter sa question d'hier.

-« Je te l'ai promis ! » Répond simplement le métis en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant de son chef vers la porte.

-« Tu ne vas pas tirer la tête tout le temps ? » Questionne le châtain après avoir rattrapé son ami. Parce que s'il tire la tronche, il lui saperait son plaisir à la longue, alors autant ne pas y aller du tout.

-« Je fais la tête ? » S'étonne Heero en s'arrêtant, il n'avait pas l'impression pourtant.

Il s'en foutait d'être là, c'était de toute façon bien plus agréable que de rester pendant des heures en planque dans une cache minuscule.

-« On n'arrive pas à voir quand tu t'amuses, un rire machiavélique quand tu sors victorieux, mais un vrai rire, je ne crois pas en avoir entendu. » Répond Duo un peu mal à l'aise, en entrant sur la foire. « On commence par quoi ? »

-« Par ce que tu veux ! » Yuy ne connaissait pas plus les fêtes foraines que le pilote du DeathScythe ce n'est pas lui qui allait le guider dans ce méandre de manèges plus étrange les uns que les autres pour lui.

-« Il n'y a rien qui te tente ? » Questionne Maxwell, en laissant son regard parcourir l'ensemble de la foire, sans vraiment savoir par où commencer.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'agitations et de bruits. Avec la distance tout était affaibli.

-« Pas comme ça, peut-être en avançant. Quand tu vois, un truc tu le dis, si j'en vois une je le dis. » Propose le brun pour que le châtain arrête de poser des questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses.

-« Okay, ça roule pour moi. »

A partir de l'entrée, il y avait des échoppes avec des ballons souvenirs, des baraques de nourriture où on pouvait manger des frites, des hamburgers, pomme d'amour, barbe à papa. Une roue de la chance, à côté d'un tir sur boite de conserve, une pêche aux canards.

Chaque manège avait sa propre musique, voilà d'où venait le bruit. Au moins quand ils étaient devant une attraction, ils n'entendaient que la musique proposée. Ils continuent à circuler en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Puis devant eux se dresse une grande roue sur le sol avec des petites voitures qui tournaient au rythme de la musique, elles tournaient de plus en plus rapidement. Duo n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Heero se dirige vers l'attraction.

-« Tu as envie ? » S'étonne Maxwell, il n'aurait jamais deviné que son ami appréciait ce genre de chose.

-« Toi, oui, en tout cas. » Affirme Yuy en prenant deux tickets.

Ils attendent que les petites voitures s'arrêtent, avant de s'installer dans une devant eux.

-« Monsieur, il faut caler votre tresse, elle risque de voler dans les autres voitures. » Explique le responsable à Duo en prenant les places.

Maxwell s'exécute, ouvre sa veste et emprisonne sa natte devant lui. Les gestes de l'Américain sont emprunts de douceur comme s'il s'occupait d'un ami.

Le manège se met en action, après avoir attendu cinq minutes que d'autres personnes prennent place dans l'attraction. Presque toutes les voitures sont occupées, ces dernières commencent à avancer. Elles montent et descendent suivant le mouvement de la piste sous les airs d'une rumba déchaînée.

_-« Est-ce que vous voulez que ça aille plus vite ? »_ Demande la voix du micro.

Un **OUI **général retentit

-« Waaa, on peut choisir, c'est cool ! » Lâche Duo les yeux pétillants de bonheur, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Le manège prend de la vitesse, Yuy qui se trouvait vers le centre, se décale de plus en plus vers Duo. Heero essaie de lutter contre la force centrifuge mais abandonne n'ayant pas de vrai prise, il se retrouve collé à l'ex-02 qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le musical express ralentit au changement de musique. Le métis reprend sa place.

_-«Attention, attention, nous repartons en arrière. »_ Dit la voix féminine dans les haut-parleurs, avant qu'elle ne mette le dernier morceau en vogue pour l'instant.

-« Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais venir t'écraser. » Dit le natté un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je ne crois pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain en clignant légèrement des yeux.

-« La force centrifuge me fera toujours aller vers l'extérieur. » Explique le brun.

-« Ah Yeah ! Je ne réfléchis pas ! » Lâche Maxwell en éclatant de rire, mettant une étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux de Yuy.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le métis finit par de nouveau se retrouver contre l'Américain. L'attraction ralentit.

-« C'est déjà fini. » Râle Duo.

_-« Est-ce que vous en voulez encore ? »_ Demande la foraine dans le micro.

**OUI. **Duo avait crié comme les autres tellement il était heureux de pouvoir prolonger ce petit moment de bonheur.

_-« En avant ou en arrière »_

**En arrière.**

-« Je préfère en arrière, ça donne plus de sensations. C'est plus grisant. » Se justifie Maxwell les yeux pétillants.

Les voitures reprennent de la vitesse en marche arrière, cette fois un air de techno s'élève. Le natté voyant Yuy essayer une fois de plus de lutter contre la force centrifuge pour ne pas se coller à lui, il lui demande.

-« Tu veux que je te maintienne de l'autre côté avec mon bras ? »

-« Non, je m'amuse à lutter contre une force de la nature. » Précise le brun un petit trémolo de joie dans la voix.

-« Heureux que tu t'amuses. »

Pourtant c'est la nature qui gagne, Heero se retrouve collé une fois de plus à Duo.

Le natté râle un peu quand ça ralentit, il avait vraiment apprécié l'expérience.

-« Tu veux refaire un tour ? » Propose Yuy en voyant les traits attristés du natté.

-« Peut-être quand j'aurai fait le tour de la fête foraine. Alors il est possible que j'aie envie de refaire un tour sur ce que j'ai le plus aimé. Maintenant, je veux toutes les essayer. » Certifie le châtain qui avait retrouvé le sourire dès qu'il avait mis le pied en dehors de l'attraction.

-« Même ça ? » Demande Heero en montrant un petit train avec des wagons dans lequel il y a des enfants de un à cinq ans.

-« Non, quand même pas. » Sourit le châtain de la blague que lui a faite le métis

-« Parce que je n'aurai pas été avec toi. » Précise le brun pour mettre une limite à leurs expériences.

Duo lui sourit, ils continuent en se faufilant dans la masse de gens présent à la foire. Parfois ils devaient attendre un peu avant de pouvoir distinguer l'attraction et se faire une idée de l'intérêt qu'elle comportait.

Arrivé à un coin de l'immense place, Le châtain s'arrête un moment pour regarder un manège avec des petits avions, des soucoupes volantes. Son regard pétille, il en oublie les bruits aux alentours et les gens qui le bousculent pour passer.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé faire ça enfant ! Regarde-les, comment ils font pour monter ? » Interroge à haute voix le natté sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-« Ils tirent une manette à l'intérieur. » Répond une maman debout juste à côté de lui.

-« Oh ! »

Pendant que Duo se rassasie du manège. Le regard de Yuy est attiré par un tir à l'arc installé en face du manège.

-« Tu veux essayer ? » Demande Maxwell en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

-« Tu le fais aussi ? » Questionne le brun qui n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul sous le regard des autres.

-« Pourquoi pas, dommage que ce ne soit pas au couteau j'aurai été sûr de te battre. » Précise le natté en se dirigeant vers l'échoppe.

-« Je n'ai jamais tiré à l'arc ! » Indique le métis en lui emboîtant le pas.

-« Moi, non plus. »

L'attraction n'attirait pas énormément de spectateur. Il n'y avait pas de musique. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années amène dix flèches à Heero et en dépose dix devant Duo, quand il constate que les deux jeunes gens lui tendent les cinq crédits demandés pour dix flèches.

Yuy en prend une et se met en position. Il s'étonne de voir que son coéquipier laisse l'arc et les flèches sur le devant de l'échoppe.

-« Tu ne le fais pas ? » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers le natté alors qu'il a abaissé son arc vers le sol.

-« Si, si, je te regarde d'abord. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Chacun son tour alors. » Propose Heero qui n'avait pas envie d'être l'unique point de mir et que ses erreurs profitent à Duo pour améliorer son score.

-« Top là man. » Lâche Maxwell en prenant l'arc devant lui et en ramassant une flèche.

Yuy se remet en position, tire sur la corde, vise et relâche en plein dans le rouge à la limite du noir. Heero descend son arc et attend.

-« On ne peut pas dire que tu ne me mets pas la pression, là. » Dit le natté en mettant la flèche sur la corde et en commençant à tirer dessus.

-« Ce n'est pas le centre, c'est juste le rouge. » Hausse des épaules le brun, il ne mettait pas de pression, il aurait pu faire mieux, il aurait dû faire mieux.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas satisfait de toi ? De toute façon, tu ne saurais pas mettre les dix dans le centre, c'est trop petit. » Assure le châtain en redressant l'arc pour le mettre à hauteur de son visage et viser sa cible.

Maxwell tend encore plus sur la corde de son arc et lâche. La flèche finit sa course en plein dans le noir. L'ex-02 n'aurait pas pu faire mieux pour attiser l'esprit de compétition du métis. Heero n'attend pas que Duo redescende son arc qu'il prend une flèche devant lui et se concentre, vise, lâche, dans le noir. Un sourire victorieux minuscule apparaît, avant que son regard bleu glacial se pose sur son rival.

-« Tu sais Heero, il y a longtemps que tu ne me déstabilises plus à me regarder comme ça. Si ça a déjà marché. » Précise le natté alors que le forain avait reculé devant l'expression du jeune métis.

Maxwell garde son sourire, pendant qu'il prépare sa deuxième flèche qui atterrit juste à côté de l'autre flèche toujours dans le noir. Yuy prend sa troisième flèche, elle va se fixer à nouveau dans le noir. La compétition continue attirant de plus en plus de monde derrière les deux jeunes gens que rien n'a l'air de déconcentrer. Heero a déjà mis sept flèches dans le noir en plus de sa flèche dans le rouge. Duo n'a pas encore touché le rouge toujours dans le noir, décrivant un cercle autour de sa première flèche bien au centre. La neuvième flèche de Yuy arrive dans le noir, mais se heurte sur une autre en place et retombe.

-« Ca compte ? » Demande Duo au forain.

-« Non. » Répond celui-ci.

Maxwell regarde son ami qui est impassible. Avec un soupir, il se met en place, tire et sa flèche se plante dans le noir. Presque à la limite du rouge. Les applaudissements fusent. Heero a déjà sa dernière flèche en main, il vise, elle atterrit dans le noir. Duo dépose son arc.

-« On le fait sur neuf flèches. » Propose Maxwell.

-« Tire la dernière, tu m'as battu de toute façon. » Affirme le brun sans se démonter.

Le natté ramasse son arc se prépare.

-« Il faut bien qu'il y ait un domaine dans lequel je suis le meilleur. » Lâche le châtain avec un petit sourire après avoir haussé les épaules.

-« S'il n'y en avait qu'un. » Soupire Heero.

Le natté redescend son arc en lui répondant.

-« Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu n'as pas besoin que j'en rajoute une couche. »

-« Tire, je veux savoir si le noir est trop petit pour mettre dix flèches » Affirme le métis en se tournant vers la cible pour regarder ce que va faire le châtain.

Duo se concentre, tire la flèche qui atterrit dans le noir.

-« Voilà, je me suis trompé, bien ordonnée, le noir n'est pas trop petit. » Dit Maxwell en déposant l'arc. « Merci » dit-il au forain en partant suivi de Yuy.

Une gamine d'une dizaine d'années lui tire le bras.

-« Tu ne prends pas ton lot ? »

-« Mon lot ? » S'étonne le natté en regardant la petite fille.

-« Oui, tu as gagné des points ou un lot, ton ami aussi. » Précise-t-elle en montrant le stand du doigt.

-« Ah bon, on a gagné quoi ? » Demande le châtain en repartant vers le forain.

Ce dernier montre toute une série de grosse peluche. Le regard de Duo les parcours, l'une après l'autre avant de se poser sur Yuy. Il l'interroge du regard, celui-ci secoue la tête. Maxwell revient à la petite fille.

-« Et toi ? Il y en a une qui te plaît ? » Lui demande-t-il. Elle montre un gros dauphin bleu. « Vous pouvez lui donner. »

-« Il y en a deux de gagnée. » Dit le forain en détachant le dauphin pour le donner à l'enfant qui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de remercier le natté.

-« Démerde-toi avec la tienne. » Lâche Maxwell en caressant la tête de la gamine.

-« Je peux avoir cinq petits oursons comme ça ? » Demande le métis en montant cinq nounours bruns de moins de huit centimètres avec une attache au sommet du crane qui servent de porte-clefs.

Le forain lui donne, Yuy les mets dans la poche de sa veste. Les deux jeunes gens repartent en se faufilant dans la foule, tout en regardant à droite à gauche. Les odeurs des friteries arrivaient jusqu'à eux, mélangées aux senteurs des croustillons et autres échoppes de nourriture disposées partout sur la fête.

Un chapiteau est dressé sur la droite, à l'intérieur, il y a du bruit, énormément de gens, les discussions passant au-dessus du bruit des pièces qui tombent dans les corbeilles en métal. Voyant qu'il n'y que des machines à sous, de jeux de pièces, des pinces pour attraper des peluches et surtout comme aucun des deux n'est intéressé par ce genre de jeux, ils ressortent rapidement.

Un peu plus loin, le regard de Duo atterrit sur une attraction où quatre voitures sont attachées ensemble sur un grand axe. Elles tournent sur elles-mêmes, sont jetées en avant, tirées en arrière. Elles pivotent sur elle-même en tournant autour de leur axe. Il y a quatre jeux de quatre voitures ainsi attachées. Vu la foule, les deux jeunes gens doivent attendre un peu dans une file, avant de pouvoir monter dans le Crazy-dance qui a beaucoup de succès. Mais ils ne s'ennuient pas, ils écoutent un pot pourris de musique, aussi bien actuelle que de l'époque avant AC.

Dès qu'ils peuvent s'installer dans une des petites voitures, Duo ouvre un peu sa veste et met sa natte dedans alors qu'ils attendent que le jeune homme vienne chercher leur ticket de participation.

-« Autant prendre les devants. Au moins là dedans il n'y a pas de force centrifuge, tu vas rester à ta place. » Lâche le châtain en faisant un clin d'œil au métis.

L'attraction se met en mouvement, d'abord lentement et puis de plus en plus vite. Quand la vitesse atteint son paroxysme. Duo éclate de rire, Heero avait attrapé la barre de sécurité. Il était en position d'attaque comme s'il était dans son Gundam. Les sensations étaient tellement semblables. Les pieds au planché pour redresser les verviers. Duo avait été tenté de prendre la même position, mais le manque d'écran, le vent sur le visage, la musique qui s'élevait autour de lui, lui criaient qu'il n'était pas à bord de son DeathScythe.

-« En tout cas, je sais maintenant où aller si je veux retrouver des anciennes sensations. » Dit Maxwell en se laissant ballotter.

-« Hn. » Répond Heero en lâchant la barre se sentant ridicule.

Duo lui sourit.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens se précipitent là dedans. Ca ne m'amuse pas, je me sens menacé. » Affirme le brun, en se sentant honteux de devoir avouer ce genre de réaction alors que justement il n'a rien à craindre.

-« Tout le monde n'a pas piloté un Gundam, Heero. En plus moi j'aimais et j'aime toujours les sensations que je ressens aux commandes d'un Mobile Suit, surtout sans le risque de périr. Oublie la guerre, vit Heero, ressent le vent, les mouvements. » Suggère le natté d'une voix vibrante de plaisir au creux de son oreille pour surmonter le bruit de la musique.

Yuy ferme les yeux et se laisse ballotter par les mouvements du manège. Il se sent bien surtout avec le bras protecteur de Duo autour de sa taille.

-« Tu avais raison. » Affirme Heero avec le sourire quand il rouvre les yeux et qu'il voit le visage anxieux de son coéquipier posé sur lui.

-« Faut prendre le bon et oublier le mauvais, ça ne sert qu'à nous faire devenir meilleur. » Assure le natté en enlevant son bras qu'il avait glissé juste pour pallier la vue de son ami.

-« J'aimerai refaire un tour là-dessus en étant dans les bonnes dispositions directement. » Propose le brun quand le manège ralentit.

-« Okay, no problem, Man. »

µµµ

Ils avaient regardé un énorme manège avec des sièges qui montaient et descendaient sur le côté, restant un moment en l'air avant de descendre d'un coup. Ils avaient décidé de commun accord de passer ce manège là ainsi que les autos-tamponneuses.

Avant de refaire un tour sur le Crazy-dance. Ils avaient regardé des enfants jeter des balles dans la bouche d'anciennes personnalités de l'avant AC. Duo tape les côtes d'Heero du coude en lui disant que Quatre aurait dû faire celui-là quand Roland Reagan après avoir avaler une balle dit

-« You are a winner »

Heero perd son petit sourire qu'il avait depuis le Crazy-dance.

-« Tu aurais voulu faire ça avec Quatre ? » Lui se sentait tellement bien dans sa peau près du natté, comme s'il était enfin à sa place dans ce monde.

-« Oui, au départ, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait avec toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais capable de t'amuser et prendre plaisir à autres choses que la guerre. Quoi que je ne sais pas si tu y prenais plaisir, tu le faisais à la perfection, c'est tout parce que tu as été formé pour ça et depuis tout petit. » Précise Maxwell, parce que c'est vrai que ce n'était pas dit qu'il appréciait la guerre, on peut faire les choses convenablement sans les apprécier.

-« Tu as eu la même formation. » Rappelle indigné Yuy.

-« Oui, mais j'ai connu autre chose avant. J'avais douze ans quand j'ai rencontré G et j'avais déjà une vie bien remplie. Je savais ce qu'était le bonheur grâce à Solo, ma bande, Sœur Hélène et le Père Maxwell. Mais c'est vrai que tu m'as dit un jour que tu avais eu des moments heureux avec Odin. » Ajoute Duo en s'arrêtant devant une étale avec des animaux.

Ce n'est pas parce que lui ne le voyait pas sourire, qu'il n'était pas heureux. C'était peut-être même pour ça qu'il a un visage fermé, parce qu'il n'appréciait pas la guerre, il aurait tout faux depuis le début.

-« Des tickets messieurs, si vos tickets finissent par 5 ou 0 vous avez gagné un animal »

Il y avait des lapins nains, des perruches, des hamsters, des poissons.

-« On peut juste les regarder ? » Demande Duo.

-« Faites. » Répond la foraine avec un grand sourire avant de recommencer à haranguer les passants pour les inciter à jouer.

-« Oui, et je recommence à en avoir. » Avoue Heero en regardant plus son ami que les animaux dans les cages.

-« C'est bien. J'en suis heureux. » Rétorque Maxwell captivé par les bestioles. Ainsi le soldat parfait était froid parce qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'il faisait, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Sentant que le silence devenait gênant entre eux, le natté se retourne vers le métis et lui dit.

-« On retourne dans la Crazy-dance. Puis on se prend quelque chose à manger et on rentre ? » Propose le châtain parce qu'il commençait à avoir faim aussi, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu manger avant de se rendre à la foire, il était trop tôt pour ça également.

-« On peut demander qu'on nous prépare quelque chose au château ! » Rappelle Yuy parce que ce qu'il avait vu dans les échoppes ne l'attirait pas des masses comme alimentation, trop riche, trop grasse, trop sucrée.

-« Pour une fois qu'on peut manger autre chose. » Soupire Duo qui lui était tenté par ce qu'il voyait et sentait. Ca lui rappelait des odeurs de son enfance, des choses qu'il avait eu envie de manger sans jamais pourvoir y goûter. « Tu as déjà mangé des croustillons, de la barbe à papa ? » Interroge-t-il en prenant la direction du Crazy-dance.

-« Non. »

-« Alors, tente l'expérience. Ca ouvre les horizons les nouvelles expériences. » Lâche Maxwell en prenant deux tickets pour l'attraction.

µµµ

Tout en continuant à se promener sur la foire, à regarder les autres sur certaines attractions, Heero avait goûté à la barbe à papa que Duo avait acheté. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas apprécié, le goût était trop sucré pour lui. Par contre, les croustillons lui avaient plu.

Ayant trouvé un banc vide un peu à l'écart de la foule et du bruit. Les deux jeunes gens avaient mangé des cheeses burgers, tout en regardant les attractions et les gens passer devant eux.

En sortant de la foire, Duo avait pris un paquet de frites qu'il dégustait en savourant le bruit de la foire qui s'estompait alors que leurs pas les éloignaient du tumulte. De temps en temps, Maxwell mettait une frite dans la bouche du brun. Celui-ci acceptait sans rechigner, même s'il avait mangé plus qu'il ne mangeait jamais en temps normal, mais c'était proposé d'une telle manière que le métis ne refusait pas. Ses lèvres venant se mettre à la limite des doigts du natté avant que celui-ci ne la lâche.

En vingt minutes, les deux jeunes gens avaient regagné l'aile du château de Relena qui leur était réservée. A peine la porte poussée, Heero s'était dirigé vers le salon pour s'installer devant son portable qui était resté sur la table basse. Il s'assied dans le fauteuil face au balcon afin de regarder s'il avait reçu des mails durant son absence.

Duo quant à lui s'était rendu sur le balcon, il regardait la foire en finissant les frites, heureux de savoir ce qu'on ressentait et d'avoir comblé une interrogation.

-« Tu es sûr, tu n'en veux plus ? » Demande le natté en se retournant une fraction de seconde vers le métis.

Ce dernier relève la tête et laisse son regard parcourir le dos de son ami avant de réaliser pourquoi il s'était redressé et répondre à son ex coéquipier.

-« Non ! Par contre Quatre est bien arrivé, il m'a dit qu'il t'a envoyé un mail et qu'il voulait une réponse rapidement. »

-« Dis-lui que ce sera fait dans les deux jours. » Répond de façon désinvolte le natté en picorant dans son ravier de frites posé sur la rambarde.

-« Rapidement Duo ! » Insiste le métis, étonné par la réponse du châtain.

-« Deux jours c'est rapide pour moi en temps de paix. » Sourit l'ex-02 en se retournant vers le métis. Il sort du champ de vision du brun pour aller jeter son ravier vide dans la poubelle qui se trouve sur la terrasse puis vient s'appuyer le dos à la rambarde en regardant le brun toujours dans le salon.

A côté du PC, Heero avait déposé les cinq oursons. Il en prend un, celui qui est différent des autres et se lève pour venir rejoindre le châtain qui lui sourit.

-« Je ferais parvenir un aux trois autres. Ce serait comme un signe de ralliement, quoi que tu sois le seul avec qui j'ai eu des contacts cette dernière année en dehors des missions. » Précise le brun en tendant l'ourson qui avait une tâche blanche sur le ventre.

-« Merci. »

Duo regarde l'ourson, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir quelque chose pour rafraîchir la mémoire et qui fait penser aux autres.

-« Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai eu envie d'en avoir aussi. » Ajoute le métis d'une voix rauque.

Maxwell relève la tête, il est étonné par les paroles de son ami. Ce dernier n'est plus qu'à cinquante centimètres de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher plus.

Le métis, lui prend délicatement le menton entre le pouce et l'index, scelle son regard à l'indigo et s'avance encore. Ses lèvres viennent se poser sans douceur sur celles du natté et en demandent directement l'entrée en s'appuyant fortement dessus. La langue de Yuy se faufile par l'ouverture que la surprise lui a laissée.

La découverte se prolonge, le châtain ne le repoussant pas, même s'il a mis ses mains sur les épaules du métis. Il prend plaisir à cette attention de plus inattendue, à ses sensations. C'était un secret de polichinelle que le brun était au goût de Duo, il était plus aimable avec l'ex-01 qu'il ne l'était jamais pour d'autres personnes. Seulement, Maxwell n'avait jamais voulu lui faire des avances, croyant le jeune homme trop pris par ses missions pour penser à autre chose.

Le brun se recule un peu pour voir les réactions de Duo. Celui-ci a les yeux fermés, qu'il ouvre quand le contact s'arrête et ne reprend pas.

-« C'est fou l'effet que tu me fais avec un simple baiser. » Avoue Heero avant de replonger sur la bouche du natté qui participe beaucoup plus activement au deuxième baiser. Les mains du châtain fourrageant dans la tignasse du métis.

C'est pourtant Duo qui repousse Yuy quand la main du brun s'attaque au bouton de son Jeans bleu presque noir.

-« Non, Heero, je suis avec Hilde. » Lui dit-il la voix haletante et légèrement rauque de plaisir.

Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour repousser le jeune homme. Au fond de lui-même, il avait envie d'aller plus loin, il avait toujours désiré aller plus loin avec son coéquipier.

-« Ca ne me gène pas. Surtout quand je pense à ce que doit faire Relena pour me mettre dans l'état que tu me mets en m'embrassant. » Précise Yuy les yeux pétillants en cherchant à revenir vers le natté.

Ce dernier esquive l'approche et commence à quitter le balcon en secouant la tête. Il lâche dans un murmure.

-« Je ne casserai pas tout pour une histoire sans lendemain, pour réaliser un fantasme. »

-« Tu fantasmes sur moi. » Rétorque Heero en lui attrapant le bras pour le retenir.

Trop pris dans ses pensées, le natté ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'ex-01 lui avait emboîté le pas.

Les yeux dans les yeux, toujours une poigne de fer autour du biceps du châtain. Yuy finit par lui avouer.

-« Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je veux. Je n'ai jamais pensé au long terme surtout que Relena préfère le coup par coup. »

Maxwell essaye de se dégager de l'emprise du métis, mais celui-ci tient bon.

-« Une femme comme elle qui préfère le coup par coup, c'est suspect. Protège-toi, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver lié à cause d'un gosse non voulu. » Affirme le natté.

-« Maintenant que j'ai découvert des sensations que je n'ai jamais eues avec elle, je ne sais pas s'il y en aura encore. » Lâche le brun.

Il tire le châtain à lui pour essayer de l'embrasser à nouveau et renouveler l'expérience une troisième fois.

Duo le repousse fermement et se rend à la porte de la suite pour partir. Il ouvre cette dernière et se tourne vers Heero qui revient déjà à la charge.

-« Si un jour tu veux du long terme ou que tu sais ce que tu veux vraiment passe. » Dit-il au brun avant de lui refermer la porte au nez et de s'encourir pour mettre de la distance entre eux avant qu'il ne cède à ses pulsions.

Heero met sa main sur la poignée pour rouvrir le porte. Il voit que le natté a disparu du couloir, alors il referme lentement la porte et met son front dessus. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Il s'était simplement laissé emporté par ses sensations et ses envies du moment sans vraiment réfléchir plus loin.

Est-ce qu'il désirait une relation suivie avec son coéquipier ? Ca non plus il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il voulait là à l'instant, c'était Duo, ça oui, il le savait, mais il devait régler certaines choses, il devait réfléchir à ce qui lui avait demandé le natté. Si dans quelques temps, son envie n'avait pas diminué alors il partirait à l'attaque. Aucun obstacle ne l'empêcherait d'obtenir ce que son cœur désirait.

* * *

A Suivre …


	2. La vie c'est comme les montagnes russes

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro,

**Rating : M **

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Duo, Heero et Hilde

**Attention lemon**

* * *

**La vie c'est comme les montagnes russes**

* * *

Pendant six mois, Heero s'occupe de former une garde d'élites pour Relena, il y met toute son énergie de manière à ce que ce soit fait rapidement, mais convenablement.

Malgré cette occupation, Il y est également conseillé à temps partiel pour les Preventers. Histoire de ne pas se retrouver sans emploi une fois qu'il aura fini de monter la garde de l'ambassadrice de la paix. Mais surtout parce qu'il veut garder des contacts avec les autres G-Boys, ne fusque durant le temps d'une mission Preventer.

Par contre, il n'a plus vu Duo. Celui-ci ne voulant pas intégrer les Preventer. Il a déjà refusé plusieurs propositions que Lady Une lui a faites.

Lors de la première préparation pour une mission commune avec les trois autres ex pilotes. Heero leur remet les oursons porte-clefs. Le sien se trouve accroché à la clef USB de son ordinateur et chaque fois que son regard tombe dessus, il se sent de plus en plus vide et seul.

Yuy a passé plus de temps avec Quatre pour élaborer la mission que les trois autres feront sous la directive de Winner. Le brun l'a interrogé sans en avoir l'air. Il veut des informations sur le natté. Néanmoins, il ne tient pas à ce que ça puisse revenir aux oreilles de ce dernier.

µµµ

Peu de temps après avoir passé la soirée avec Maxwell, le brun a introduit le préservatif dans sa relation occasionnelle avec Relena. La blonde ne l'a pas pris très bien. Depuis il y a comme un froid entre eux. Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire au métis et ça vient aussi confirmer les dires du natté. La jeune femme a tenté de le piéger en tombant enceinte.

Heero n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il a découvert dans les bras de Maxwell. Ca a été court mais intense. Surtout il n'a jamais ressenti de telles sensations quand il fait l'amour avec la jeune femme. La plus part du temps, il n'en a pas plus envie que ça, il doit penser à un autre pour être en forme ou s'imaginer que c'est Duo qui le caresse à la place de la blonde. Il fait quand même attention à ne pas lâcher le prénom de son ancien coéquipier durant leurs ébats.

C'est pour toutes ses raisons que Yuy prend la première navette qu'il trouve pour se rendre sur L2, une fois son travail achevé au royaume de Sank. Avec sa valise, il se rend directement à l'appartement de Maxwell au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble près de la décharge où travaille le natté.

Il sonne.

C'est Hilde qui lui ouvre.

-« Duo est là ? » Demande-t-il abruptement.

-« Non, à la décharge. » Répond la brune en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Surtout sans prévenir au préalable.

Heero fait demi-tour pour s'y rendre. Il a étudié les plans du quartier via le net pour ne pas se perdre. Après avoir passé la grille de la décharge, le brun laisse son regard parcourir les alentours. Il finit par voir le châtain juché sur un amas de ferraille en train de préparer une commande de pièces détachées dont il a la liste dans la main, une caisse pleine à ses pieds.

Il avance jusque là et lui lance en guise de bonjour.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir du long terme, mais tu m'obsèdes et je veux essayer. »

-« Je suis toujours avec Hilde. » Rétorque Duo surpris quand même de le trouver là.

L'ex-01 ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle pendant six mois et il était là, devant ses yeux, lui demandant de tromper sa copine, de l'abandonner.

En plus il souffrait intérieurement, son absence lui avait été pénible. Ils avaient toujours gardés des contacts réguliers par vidéophone, par mail. Et depuis la fin de la guerre, Yuy ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie. Vu comme ils s'étaient quittés, Duo se voyait mal le relancer.

-« Et ça ne me gène toujours pas. » Admet Yuy sans se démonter.

Il a une idée en tête, il va aller au bout. Cette fois, Duo ne s'en sortirait pas en partant. Il est venu sur son terrain, il ne peut pas fuir.

-« Je n'ai jamais cru que tu viendrais un jour, Heero. » Lâche Maxwell en se décomposant.

-« Pourquoi l'avoir proposé, si tu ne voulais pas tenir ce que tu as dit après qu'on se soit embrassé. » Rétorque Yuy voyant arriver la brune dans le dos du natté.

-« C'est arrivé après la fin de la guerre. » Affirme Hilde. « Depuis tu es différent, comme si tu étais en attente d'autres choses. »

-« Oui, c'est arrivé, il y a six mois et c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. Lui m'a repoussé en disant qu'il ne voulait pas casser ce qu'il avait construit pour un fantasme et un coup d'une nuit. » Répond le brun voulant être honnête et ne pas charger son ex-coéquipier.

-« Heero, tu crois qu'en mettant la merde, tu auras ce que tu veux ? » Questionne horrifié le natté. Se doutant que ces simples paroles allaient chambouler sa vie.

-« Je n'en sais rien Duo, mais me dire quelque chose sans vouloir le tenir, n'est pas mieux surtout venant de toi qui ne ment pas. » Constate le métis en se tournant vers l'objet de ses désirs.

-« Pourquoi avoir proposé ça Duo ? » Demande Hilde, une boule dans l'estomac. Ce qui lui fait le plus peur dans la vie est en train de se produire.

-« Parce que…Parce que… Parce que … j'ai vraiment apprécié le baiser et que sans toi, j'aurai été plus loin. » Avoue tout penaud Maxwell sans arriver à regarder sa compagne.

Heero a une attitude victorieuse qu'il a une grande difficulté à cacher.

Hilde a mal, elle croit que son cœur va exploser. Tout son univers s'écroule avec une simple phrase.

Maxwell voit les traits déformés de son amie. Il se précipite vers cette dernière pour la prendre sans ses bras.

-« Essaie, Duo, peut-être que tu me reviendras après. » Dit-elle en s'extrayant des bras de son amant. « Je rentre à mon appartement. »

La jeune femme part les épaules voûtées, abattues par ce qu'elle doit faire. Ca ne sert rien de vouloir se battre contre les fantasmes de son homme. Elle a l'impression qu'elle a perdu d'avance.

Heero s'avance déjà vers le natté. Il ne va même pas devoir se battre, c'est encore plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il a la surprise de voir Maxwell partir en courant derrière sa copine.

-« Je ne peux pas Hilde. » Affirme le châtain en secouant la tête.

Il ne veut pas perdre ce qu'il a. C'est vrai qu'il est tenté par une expérience avec l'ex-01, mais pas à n'importe quel prix et surtout pas celui-là.

Hilde s'est arrêtée, elle le regarde, il y a vraiment de la panique dans les yeux améthyste.

-« Pourtant, tu t'éloignes de plus en plus. » Affirme la jeune femme en passant sa main sur la joue du natté.

Heero n'a pas l'intention de laisser Hilde reprendre des points sur lui. Alors il s'avance vers le couple pour suivre leur conversation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rassurer Duo comme le fait l'ex-soldat d'Oz. Il aurait aimé que le natté aie besoin de lui comme il a besoin de la jeune femme en ce moment.

-« Tu es prête à le perdre par amour ? » S'étonne Heero, parce que lui ne ferait pas de cadeau à la jeune femme.

-« Ca fait six mois que je le perds tous les jours un peu plus et tu l'obsèdes, ça ne date pas de six mois. » Répond la jeune femme en se tournant vers le métis, puis elle met sa main sur l'avant-bras du natté. « Essaie Duo, après tu sauras, si c'est un fantasme ou de l'amour et lui aussi. S'il part, je serai là, si ce n'est pas ça que tu veux, je serai là. Le souper est prêt, vous pouvez manger. Je vais finir cette commande et rentrer chez moi. » Conclut-elle ne partant avec le bon qu'elle lui a pris dans la main et se dirigeant vers la caisse pour voir si tout y est.

µµµ

Assis dans la salle à manger du natté, qui se compose d'une table et quatre chaises. D'un grand buffet pour la vaisselle qui sépare la pièce en deux. De l'autre côté il y a une table basse et un canapé qui a vécu, mais reste confortable. De la salle à manger, on voit le dos de la télévision qui est tournée vers le salon et installée sur le buffet.

Le souper est un peu tendu entre les deux jeunes gens. Aucun d'eux n'a vraiment faim. Il y a trop de tension entre eux. Ils ne savent pas comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Si Yuy a faim c'est d'autre chose que le repas préparé avec amour par Hilde. Par contre Duo a l'impression de se faire manger tout cru par ses yeux bleus qui lui coupe l'appétit. Autant le regard insistant lui avait fait de l'effet à Sank, là il le prive de tous ses moyens.

-« Heero, ça va mal se passer, je le sens. Tu n'attends qu'une chose qu'on quitte la table pour me sauter dessus. » Finit par lâcher Maxwell alors qu'il chipote dans son assiette pour faire durer le repas.

-« J'ai toujours su me contrôler. » Rappelle Yuy en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à côté du natté et non plus en face. « Tu as encore faim ? »

Les yeux améthyste se perdent dans les yeux cobalt.

-« Non. » Avoue Maxwell.

Heero passe sa main derrière la nuque du natté, l'attire à lui et l'embrasse tendrement, lentement. C'est Duo qui s'enflamme le premier, qui se lève et tire Yuy dans sa chambre. Il a l'autorisation de Hilde, il va aller au bout cette fois. On verra bien demain ce qui restera de cette nuit.

Il en suit un effeuillage rapide. Leurs gestes sont fiévreux, impatients. Ils découvrent le corps de l'autre de leurs mains, de leurs bouches. Quand la tension est à l'extrême et qu'ils se retrouvent en sueur sur le lit. Le Japonais s'éloigne un peu de l'objet de ses désirs. Il ouvre la table de nuit à droite, fouille un peu dedans, la referme et passe à celle de gauche où il recommence à fouiller.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Questionne haletant le natté, décoiffé par les caresses du brun.

-« Un préservatif et du lubrifiant. » Admet l'ex-01 un peu déçu de ne pas les avoir sous la main et de ne pas avoir pu déjà reprendre ce qu'ils ont commencé.

-« J'en ai pas. » Avoue en rougissant Maxwell.

-« Tu me fais la morale et tu n'en as pas ! » Sourit le métis avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

Yuy dévore le châtain des yeux, avant de le dévorer tout court faisant remonter la tension entre eux. Puis laissant le châtain à bout de souffle, il se lève du lit.

-« Hé ! » Rouspète Duo essayant d'attraper le bras du métis pour le ramener sur le lit avec lui.

-« J'en ai avec moi, tu en as de la chance. » Dit Heero pour justifier son départ.

-« Hilde prend la pilule, on a fait les tests avant la première fois. On est fidèle, enfin j'étais fidèle. » Explique le natté avant de se décomposer réalisant qu'il va tromper sa copine, chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé il y a six mois.

-« Tu l'es toujours, tu as son autorisation. » Rassure Yuy puis il sort la pochette qui contient les préservatifs et les comptes. « Il ne m'en reste que trois. » Soupire-t-il.

-« C'est déjà pas mal pour une nuit. » Dit Duo couché sur le ventre les yeux sur le métis accroupi devant son pantalon.

-« Trois pour deux mecs, ça diminue les fois. » Rétorque Heero en revenant de manière féline vers le lit.

-« Tu as un gros appétit ? » Taquine Duo.

-« D'habitude pas, mais ici j'ai l'impression qu'oui. Lle met me semble des plus appétissants. » Susurre Yuy en se recouchant sur le lit, avant de reprendre là où ils se sont arrêtés.

µµµ

Après une heure de câlins et d'embrassades endiablées. D'assouvissement de leurs désirs. Maxwell se repose dans les bras du métis. Celui-ci lui caresse le dos tendrement en lui donnant des baisers sur le crâne.

-« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je ne pars pas l'acte fini. Je voudrais comprendre, pourquoi avec toi, j'ai autant de sensations. » Murmure Heero.

Il se sent si bien dans sa peau, mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis qu'il est en âge de se rappeler ce genre de chose.

-« Parce que je suis un homme et que tu es plus homo qu'hétéro ? » Répond au pif Duo qui est à moitié endormi, lui aussi était bien, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir à faire l'amour.

-« Tu crois que je n'ai pas testé avec d'autres hommes avant de débarquer pour bousiller ta vie ? » Questionne Heero en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du natté.

Il a encore envie de lui. Il n'en est pas rassasié, ça aussi c'est nouveau pour lui. Avec ses autres amants, une fois l'acte fini, il avait besoin de s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas l'envie de recommencer, surtout que l'autre personne le dégoûtait une fois son appétit sexuel rassasié.

Le châtain gémit, avant de se retirer des bras de Yuy, et de s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos voûté.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Tu vas retrouver Hilde ? » Panique légèrement le brun. Il venait de trouver une stabilité qui lui convenait, il ne voulait pas déjà tout perdre.

Maxwell soupire avant de répondre en se tournant vers le métis.

-« Si j'ai aimé, c'était magnifique pour une première fois, j'en veux encore. Mais avec Hilde, on avait décidé de vivre ensemble, elle allait relouer son appartement. Si ça marchait bien on aurait eu un enfant. Je l'aime, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Je ne suis qu'un salaud. »

Les larmes viennent aux yeux du natté. Heero avance la main pour les essuyer. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et lui dit tendrement.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit ça ne me gène pas que tu sois avec elle. » Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir encore d'autres nuits avec l'ex-02.

Un peu rassuré, Duo se laisse prendre dans les bras musclés de Yuy et se couche dans le lit sur son torse. Il reste un préservatif qu'ils jouent à pile ou face. Après l'avoir utilisé, ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne à 6h30.

Après avoir déjeuner ensemble, Maxwell part vers son entreprise alors que Yuy s'installe dans le salon pour préparer une mission que le général Une vient de lui attribuer.

µµµ

Sur le bureau du natté, Hilde a laissé un papier pour dire qu'elle part une semaine parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de les croiser, ni les gêner.

Ca n'a pas été facile pour la jeune femme de faire ce pas. Néanmoins, elle veut que son homme puisse vivre son fantasme sans pression et jusqu'au bout. Cependant elle sait aussi qu'elle aurait eu très dur de les voir ensemble. Pour ne pas souffrir, elle a contacté son patron à la supérette pour lui demander une semaine de congé sans solde qui lui a été accordé.

µµµ

Au soir, Duo revient avec la nouvelle qui ravit Heero. Directement, il fait son possible pour combler le manque qu'il voit s'installer chez son amant. Tous les jours, Maxwell semble de plus en plus triste, sans que Yuy puisse y changer quelque chose. Il se sent démuni. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il est incapable de contenter seul son amant, il lui manque quelque chose d'important.

Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, Heero a préparé le souper qu'ils prennent ensemble en discutant de leurs journées. Ensemble, ils rangent la cuisine afin de pouvoir passer une soirée confortable devant la télévision.

Mais plutôt que se rendre dans le salon, Yuy se prépare pour sortir, il décroche sa veste au porte-manteau.

-« Tu t'en vas ? » S'étonne Maxwell en s'arrêtant près du buffet.

-« Je reviens. Si tu veux encore de moi ? » Questionne le brun parce que de temps en temps, il en doutait.

Le natté tire son amant à lui pour l'embrasser et faire disparaître cette ride de contrariété qu'il voit apparaître sur son front.

Heero finit par devoir s'extraire des bras du châtain qui tente de l'amener vers le divan.

-« Où vas-tu ? » Interroge Duo en tenant la main du métis de peur de le perdre.

-« Discuter avec Hilde, je ne bousillerai pas ta vie. » Admet Yuy parce qu'il se rend bien compte que son ami devient de plus en plus triste et s'éloigne de lui. Il commence à comprendre ce que la jeune femme a vécu et qui lui a fait prendre cette décision, il y a une semaine.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? » Panique Duo.

Il ne veut pas que le brun fasse du mal à sa compagne. Il lui en a déjà fait suffisamment comme ça en vivant son fantasme.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Avoue Heero.

Pour Yuy tout ce qui arrive depuis quelque temps est un mystère. Il a juste suivi ses impulsions et ce que sa conscience lui dicte. Surtout qu'il n'est pas récent ce besoin de se cramponner à Duo.

-« Tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'aimais être avec toi. Les missions, je les préfère avec toi. Ca me manque de ne plus en faire. » Reprend le brun après un moment de silence.

-« Ne t'en vas pas, reste. » Insiste Maxwell parce que même si Hilde lui manque cruellement, il a peur que la jeune femme trouve le moyen de faire disparaître Heero de sa vie et ça il ne le veut pas non plus.

Il se sent très égoïste de penser de cette façon. Mais il a besoin des deux dans sa vie pour se sentir comblé. Quand un n'est pas là, il a besoin de l'autre. Mais s'il avait exprimé le fond de sa pensée, il se serait détesté.

De voir la réaction de son amant, fait douter un moment le brun. Il préfère être certain qu'il a fait le bon choix en voulant aller discuter avec la brune pour le bonheur de Maxwell.

-« Si tu ne devais plus revoir Hilde ? »

-« Il y aurait un grand vide dans ma vie que je ne pourrais pas combler. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, non plus. Tu m'as trop manqué, ne me laisse plus sans nouvelle comme ça. » Implore le natté en venant se mettre dans les bras du brun.

Heero lui caresse le dos, le faisant ronronner de plaisir

-« Tu veux quoi de moi ? » Finit-il par demander tendrement. Même s'il a un peu peur de se rendre compte qu'il est moins important que la brune pour son amant.

-« Tout, repartir en mission avec toi, t'apprendre des choses, te protéger, t'aimer. »

-« Et Hilde ? » S'étonne le brun de voir qu'il est sur la même longueur d'onde que son compagnon actuel, que ce dernier a les mêmes désirs cachés au fond de lui.

-« Je suis bien avec elle, on a le même passé, on rêve du même avenir. C'est comme si je n'avais pas de défaut quand je suis près d'elle, que tout ce que j'avais fait n'existait plus, n'avait jamais existé. » Avoue le châtain dans le cou du métis.

-« Attends-moi là ! » Ordonne Heero en le poussant vers le divan.

µµµ

Duo attend pendant longtemps que Yuy revienne. Néanmoins, les heures passent et lui commence à être fatigué. Demain il doit travailler. Le cœur lourd, il finit par aller se coucher. Presque certain au fond de lui, qu'il a perdu ses deux amants, qu'il a joué avec le feu et qu'il a tout perdu dans l'histoire. Il est sûr et certain qu'Heero est parti pour toujours, qu'il s'est lassé de lui, mais qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de lui dire. C'est la raison de sa discussion avec la brune pour lui demander de revenir. Cependant, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit avant de partir, que jamais plus il ne pourrait la revoir.

Minuit vient de sonner quand la brune rentre dans la chambre du châtain. Elle le réveille de ses caresses, l'embrasse avec passion. Duo sait que ce n'est pas Heero en sentant la différence dans les attentions qu'il reçoit. Il ressert son étreinte autour du corps de la jeune femme en lui susurrant à l'oreille.

-« Hilde, tu es revenue, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais pas me passer de toi. » Dit le natté entre chaque baiser qu'il donne à la brune.

-« Heero me l'a dit. Il est venu me chercher. » Avoue Hilde en lui mettant une main sur la joue et en lui souriant tendrement.

-« Où est-il ? » S'inquiète le natté, réalisant d'un coup que s'il était heureux de retrouver sa compagne, il n'était pas prêt à perdre les attentions du métis.

-« Dans la chambre d'ami. » Rassure la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Nous avons beaucoup discuté, comme il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rester indéfiniment. Pour l'instant tu lui suffis, mais il ne sait pas pour combien de temps. Et je dois bien t'avouer que je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de toi non plus. Alors nous allons essayer de cohabiter à trois. » Explique-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Duo se sent rassuré et répond au baiser. Leur nuit fût mémorable, Hilde se sentant revivre dans les bras de l'homme qui lui a montré ses erreurs passées, sans jamais la juger. Elle a besoin de lui pour se sentir vivante et pardonnée.

µµµ

Au matin, il y a comme une tension dans l'air pendant qu'ils prennent à trois leurs petits-déjeuners. Maxwell ne sait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Maintenant il est certain qu'il a besoin des deux. Mais il ne sait pas comment gérer les deux, comment faire pour ne blesser aucun des deux. Qu'est-ce que Hilde et Heero ont pris comme accord, leur discussion a duré plus de trois heures ?

C'est donc soulagé de pouvoir partir au travail que Duo se lève de table. Hilde se lève directement aussi puisqu'elle va partir également à son travail à la supérette.

Quand Heero entend la porte claquer, il se lève pour ranger la cuisine avant de se mettre au travail. Comme tous les jours de la semaine précédente. Il est en retard sur le planning qu'il avait promis à Lady une.

Avant de débarquer sur L2, il venait de se faire engager au sein de la section de Sank des Preventers, et il avait demandé à prospecter pour se choisir son coéquipier. Il avait obtenu trois semaines de dossiers et de recherche, après quoi il devrait comme il l'avait promis partir sur le terrain.

µµµ

Il y a déjà une semaine qu'Hilde est venue s'installer dans la maison de Duo. Elle s'est installée dans la chambre de Maxwell. Heero a déménagé ses quartiers dans la chambre d'ami. Au moment du coucher, le natté choisit celui avec qui il dormira.

C'est un moment stressant pour les deux amants. Qui est-ce que le châtain choisira ? Qui aura sa préférence cette nuit ? C'était presque comme un aveu d'amour en plus.

Hilde se couche dans le lit, elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Il sera donc encore avec elle, cette nuit. Ce n'est pas qu'elle a plus le natté qu'Heero, mais les deux garçons partagent plus de choses en journée, travaillant de concert sur le portable de Yuy. Elle est persuadée qu'il vient des fois plus pour être autant avec un qu'avec l'autre, et qu'aucun ne se sente lésé. Elle se dit aussi que si Duo pouvait sans faire de mal à l'autre, il quitterait un au milieu de la nuit pour retrouver l'autre.

C'est bien Duo qui vient se coucher près d'elle. Elle sent ses mains courir sur son corps, toucher ses zones érogènes, il l'embrasse tendrement, et elle se laisse emporter par toutes les sensations retrouvées dans leur couple. Il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été aussi proches.

Duo l'embrasse dans le cou, sa langue descendant lentement vers sa poitrine. Il prend le mamelon droit en bouche, laissant courir sa langue autour de l'auréole brune. De sa main gauche, il caresse tendrement l'autre sein, elle sent qu'elle est prête à le recevoir et elle lui dit.

Le natté se glisse maintenant sur elle, et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, petit à petit, il rentre dans son nid tout chaud, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Elle l'aime quand il est tendre comme ça, si attentionné. Ses mouvements de va et vient, la font grimper au septième ciel, Duo a l'air aussi de prendre plus de plaisir, il gémit plus, a un rythme plus puissant. Elle rouvre les yeux pour tomber sur les yeux cobalt. Elle sursaute, elle n'avait rien remarqué, quand est-ce que le métis est rentré dans la chambre ? Mais ce qui est certain c'est que ce dernier pénètre Duo, c'est lui qui donne le mouvement à leurs deux corps.

Constatant une fois de plus que Maxwell ne viendrait pas à lui cette nuit. Yuy s'est levé, a ouvert silencieusement la porte pour les observer, un pincement au cœur, non ce n'est pas qu'il est jaloux, il sait qu'il n'a aucun droit sur Duo. Mais cette semaine le natté n'est venu que deux fois dans sa chambre. Leur moment tendresse de la journée n'est pas suffisant pour lui, il est en manque de son amant. Il ne supporte plus de les entendre gémir à travers la cloison.

Ne voulant plus rester en dehors, il avance à pas de loup vers le lit. Il s'agenouille au bord et caresse le dos de Maxwell en évitant les mains de Hilde. Il sent la respiration du natté s'accélérer. Sa main descend vers le fessier de l'ex-02. Celui-ci écarte les jambes pour l'inviter. Lui signalant qu'il est prêt et en manque de lui également, qu'il désire plus qu'une simple relation avec la jeune femme. Heero l'a vite préparé avant de les rejoindre dans leurs plaisirs.

Un cri plus fort et Maxwell se précipite sur la bouche de Hilde pour l'explorer. Heero sourit à la brune, avant de déplacer tendrement la natte pour mettre une main sur la nuque et stimuler un coin de peau sensible, de l'autre, il referme les yeux Hilde.

Il veut pouvoir profiter de son plaisir, de la tiédeur de la cavité de Duo, et les yeux bleus braqués sur lui, le mettent mal à l'aise. Fermant aussi les yeux, Yuy augmente le rythme de ses mouvements, tout en caressant la nuque du natté, il sait que c'est une zone sensible chez son amant.

Hilde et Duo crient de plus en plus fort leur plaisir, dans un dernier coup de bassin, 01 se libère en Duo qui jouit juste après lui. Hilde ne tarde pas à les retrouver sur le petit nuage de la jouissance.

Epuisé le métis se laisse retomber sur le dos du natté. Hilde se sent écrasée, mais elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête. Elle est trop heureuse de sentir Duo pleinement satisfait comme il ne l'a jamais été.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero se redresse laissant les deux autres aussi s'extraire des bras de l'autre. Ne voulant pas que le brun s'éloigne, Duo se couche sur le dos et tire à lui les deux jeunes gens. Il passe un bras autour des épaules de ses amants et s'endort heureux.

Au matin, Yuy tire Maxwell à l'écart avant qu'il ne parte au travail.

-« Est-ce que ça te dirait de reprendre les missions preventers avec moi ? »

-« Je dois y réfléchir. Je te donnerai ma réponse au soir en revenant du travail. »

Tout en faisant son travail, Duo a posé le pour et le contre. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'il vient embrasser Heero dans le cou, celui prépare le repas.

-« Avec toi, je veux bien, mais je ne travaille qu'avec toi. » Lui avoue le natté, de toute façon sa société commence à battre un peu de l'aile, il préfère de toute façon avoir une seconde rentrée d'argent.

Une est hyper heureuse d'apprendre que l'ex-02 a accepté. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait récupérer à son service le dernier G-Boys.

**Deux ans ont passé.**

Une s'en mord les doigts maintenant d'avoir voulu récupérer les deux jeunes gens. Si Heero et Duo sont sa meilleure équipe sur le terrain, qu'ils abattent le plus de travail. C'est aussi la seule qu'elle ne voit jamais. Ils sont sur le terrain ou sur L2. Une avait dû céder à cette exigence si elle voulait les garder à son service.

Duo et Heero reviennent d'une courte mission qui a duré moins d'une semaine. Ils sont heureux de pousser la porte de leur maison et de rentrer chez eux comme à chaque fois qu'ils partent.

Six mois après leur mise en ménage commune, les trois jeunes gens quittaient l'appartement de Duo pour prendre une petite maison de six pièces située dans un triangle, entre la supérette, la société de Maxwell et l'aéroport.

Il est tout juste 6h30 du matin. Alors silencieusement, ils se rendent à la buanderie pour y déposer leurs sacs de voyage. Plus tard, Duo ira les défaire et faire tourner une machine.

Pour l'instant, il a autre chose en tête. Il y a une semaine qu'il n'a pas vu sa compagne et elle lui manque atrocement comme à chaque déplacement.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils se dirigent vers leur chambre, en se tenant par la taille.

Yuy pousse la porte doucement, dans le lit Hilde dort encore à poing fermé. Le métis pousse la porte afin de l'ouvrir en grand pour montrer le tableau à Duo. Celui-ci lâche son amant et entre dans la pièce après avoir donné un baiser dans le cou du métis.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Maxwell va à la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre et enlève ses vêtements. Dans son dos, il ressent la présence d'Heero, preuve que celui-ci a décidé de le singer.

Silencieusement, ils repartent vers la chambre et ils se glissent chacun d'un côté du grand, voir énorme lit. Il y a belle lurette qu'ils dorment tous les trois ensembles, depuis la première nuit à trois. Heero en faisant le premier pas avait donné l'équilibre que recherchait Duo et depuis ils partageaient le même lit.

C'est vrai que de temps en temps les données sont mélangées, mais c'est rare. Heero et Hilde sont amoureux tous les deux de Duo, et c'est avec lui qu'ils ont envie de faire l'amour. Mais il arrive parfois pour faire plaisir à leur amant que les deux jeunes gens acceptent de faire l'amour de façon différente, mais ce qu'ils préfèrent tous les trois c'est que le natté soit la garniture du sandwich.

La brune apprécie Heero sans l'aimer, elle l'accepte dans sa vie pour le bonheur du châtain. Et Yuy tolère Hilde parce que c'est la seule façon de pouvoir vivre avec Duo.

Mais après une semaine d'absence, Heero sait que le natté est heureux de la retrouver. Alors ensemble, ils entourent Hilde et commencent à l'embrasser chacun sur une joue, une main sur un sein, lentement, ils descendent sur le cou, faisant glousser Hilde qu'ils viennent de réveiller en tendresse. Ils arrivent au même moment à sa poitrine et prennent un mamelon chacun. La jeune femme hoquette avant de gémir un peu sous la succion et les mains baladeuses des preventers.

-« Arrêtez, la petite n'a pas encore mangé. » Lâche sans conviction la jeune femme.

Heero se redresse un peu et lui sourit. Il attrape le menton de Duo qui n'a pas délaissé la poitrine de sa compagne. Puis il l'embrasse tendrement avant de le diriger vers Hilde pour qu'elle finisse le baiser.

N'aimant pas les regarder faire, quand il ne participe pas. Yuy se lève et regarde la petite Hélène dans son berceau.

-« Tu as eu les résultats ? » Demande le brun quand il constate que les jeunes gens se regardent dans les blancs des yeux.

-« Hier dans la journée. Elle est de Duo. » Répond la brune en caressant la joue de son amant.

Heero se recouche dans le lit et regarde tristement son amant qui est dans les bras de l'ex-pilote d'OZ

-« C'est logique. » Soupire-t-il en haussant les épaules, puis il se tourne vers Hilde. « Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent nous deux. Si Duo ne m'avait pas demandé une inversion des positions à la bonne période, je n'aurai pas demandé un test. Je vais prendre ma douche, soyez sage. »

Yuy Parti.

-« Il a l'air déçu ! » Dit Duo le regard toujours posé sur la porte qui vient de se fermer.

-« Normal, il m'a dit lors de notre discussion, qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu à lui, qu'il était habitué à partager, si je t'aimais assez pour ça. » Dit doucement Hilde en caressant le dos de son homme.

-« Pourquoi on n'a pas choisi le Ondine qu'il proposait ? » Soupire Maxwell de plus en plus mal dans sa peau.

C'est vrai que Heero a déjà fait tellement de sacrifice, un peu comme Hilde. Ils s'étaient presque disputés au moment de choisir le prénom du bébé. Heero affirmant qu'il n'était pas le père et qu'il n'en aurait jamais, qu'il pouvait au moins choisir le prénom ! Avoir quelque chose qu'il transmettrait pour une fois. Duo n'avait pas compris ce que voulait son amant.

-« C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu. » Rappelle tendrement Hilde.

-« Je vais lui proposer. » Affirme Maxwell en se levant et rejoignant le métis sous la douche.

Hilde ne sut jamais quels avaient été les arguments de Duo. Néanmoins, ils avaient dû être de taille car dans la demi-heure, Heero sort de la salle de bain tout en s'essuyant, il arbore un sourire heureux.

Après un hochement de tête à la brune en guise de remerciement, Yuy s'installe devant son ordinateur pour changer le prénom de la petite en ODINE MAXWELL sur les fichiers administratifs.

Duo sort de la salle de bain au moment où la petite commence à pleurer. Il a un essuie autour de la taille et s'essuie avec un autre. Hilde se lève pour prendre le bébé dans le couffin posé sur la commode de leur chambre. Et elle met l'enfant au sein.

De l'encadrement de la porte, le natté regarde avec un sourire le tableau touchant.

Après avoir fini ses modifications, Heero vient se nicher dans ses bras, les yeux brillants.

-« Merci, mais il y a un moment que j'ai quelque chose qui m'appartient et c'est ma vie. » Affirme Yuy avant d'embrasser son homme tendrement.

OWARI


End file.
